


Star-Crossed No More

by GhastlyDisco



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, No Spoilers, Three Pager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDisco/pseuds/GhastlyDisco
Summary: Nicole has never forgotten about Waverly. As teenagers they were torn from each other when Nicole’s dad was relocated to another planet, but she dreamed of the day she’d be able to return.Now an Imperial starpilot in her own right, Nicole has accepted a mission to her old home and reunited with Waverly, the two of them falling in love after years spent apart.To Nicole’s horror, she discovers Waverly to be the target of her mission, so she uses her position within the Empire’s ranks to keep Waverly from harm…





	Star-Crossed No More

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the new Star Wars movie today, but I wrote this three pager yesterday.

Nicole pilots her starfighter low to the ground across the flatlands.

“TIE unit 816, please respond,” says a voice on her scanner. She doesn’t respond. “We’ve logged an unauthorized departure at 0700 hours. Return to base immediately, or we  **will** be forced to—”

Nicole turns it off.

She lands at a lone outpost in the middle of nowhere and climbs out of the spacecraft. The moment her feet hit the ground she finds herself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

“Mask off. Slowly.”

“Waverly, it’s me.” There’s a whoosh of decompressing air as Nicole removes her pilot helmet.

As soon as Waverly sees her face, she lowers the weapon and throws her arms around her. “Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry baby, but I had to lie low for a while.”

Waverly pulls away and gives her a worried look. “Did they catch on to you?”

Nicole glances over her shoulder toward the horizon. “They know you’re here, Waverly. They’re coming  **today**.”

Waverly and Nicole hurry inside the building and almost run straight into Wynonna.

“Thank god it’s you,” she tells Nicole. “Thought for sure they’d come for us.”

“They  **are** coming for us,” says Waverly as she pulls out a travel bag hidden underneath the sofa. “Time to call in that favor with your pirate friend.”

“Shit,” is all she says before running off to make the call.

Waverly unzips the bag so she can pack her gun. She asks Nicole, “You’re not supposed to be out here, right? What are you gonna tell your boss?”

“I’m not telling them anything. I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Waverly whips her head up. “Nicole, no way. They’ve made me a fugitive.”

“So I’ll be a fugitive with you.”

“You spent half your life in the academy. You can’t give that up, Nicole.“ Her voice grows thick, like it hurts to say it. “There’s got to be something you can tell them. Say you came to take us in, but we’d already fled!”

Nicole pulls her into a hug, and Waverly holds onto her as hard as she can.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No, of course I want you to come. It’s not fair to ask you to throw your life away, but I know how much I’ll miss you, just like last time.” A shaky breath. “Please come with me.”

Nicole strokes her hair. They can hear Wynonna talking to the pirate in the other room.

Nicole says, “Remember when I told you about my graduation from the academy? The only time my dad has ever been proud of me. Didn’t think I’d care, but I was happy.”

“Then stay.”

“Waverly… Since we met, you’ve made me feel that way a thousand times over. I’ve already lost you once, and I’ll never let go of you again.”

Wynonna sticks her head in. “He’s on his way.”

The three of them go outside. A sad-looking ship lands beside Nicole’s with a worrisome clattering. A man emerges, wearing a thick fur coat.

“Who the hell are you?” asks Wynonna. “Where’s Doc?”

“Bobo Del Rey, at your service.” Then, a second man exits the ship, this one wearing a hat. Bobo gestures toward him. “And this is Doc, my assistant.”

“Your partner,” Doc corrects.

Nicole clears her throat. “I’m sorry but there’s no way that thing,” she points at their ship, “will ever outrun  **that** ,” she points at her own Imperial ship.

“I know it doesn’t look like much,” says Doc, “but this hunk of junk has been through hell and back. It sure can take a beating, let me tell ya.”

“But is it fast?” asks Waverly.

Bobo looks affronted. “Is it  **fast**? Oh it’s fast, dearie. Faster than a Bothan chicken on fire.”

“Faster than a torpedo launched from hyperspace,” Doc adds.

“Faster than a lubed up Mon Calamari in an ice rink.”

“Alright!” Wynonna waves her arms in a cross shape. “Alright, we get it.”

Then, out of nowhere, a laser blast hits Nicole’s ship, blows it to bits. A squadron of Imperial fighters roars past above their heads. They’ve been found.


End file.
